


Half Full

by lpl_polaris_2000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Teddy Lupin, F/M, Harry Potter References, Harry Potter Universe, Hogwarts is Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpl_polaris_2000/pseuds/lpl_polaris_2000
Summary: It is May the 2nd and Hogwarts is celebrating the victory. I am Edward Lupin and this is how I manage to get through a day like this.





	Half Full

This should not be how a guy feels on his girlfriend’s birthday, but you have to understand that it is also the anniversary of my parents’ death. I am feeling weird. I’m not sad nor depressed, I just feel empty. It is so hard for me because I want to feel sad, I want to miss my parents but I can’t even remember them. All I can remember are the wonderful stories my sweet grandmother, Andromeda, used to tell me.  
I’m just about to leave the common room when something stops me. Today I don’t want to deal with all the: “I’m sorry for your parents Ted” or “Your parents were heroes, you should be proud.” I’ve heard this all my life and my reaction is always the same, I hide my frustration in a smile and say “Thank you”. I am also sorry for my parents. They were true heroes. I am so proud of them. But I just want them to be here.  
I seat down on a bench for a moment to look around the basement, to try to stop thinking and just to appreciate the sense of protection this room gives me. You know those muggle books called “Lord of the rings”, well our common room is just like a hobbit house. All made out of wood, full with lots of plants hanging from all the corners and, of course, with round doors and windows. With this thought on my mind I find myself standing up: ready to face this day.  
I walk myself through the castle and suddenly:  
“Teddy! Hi! Teddy, it’s me!”  
It was Victoire, my girlfriend, the only person who could put a smile on my face in a day like this one.  
“Here is my birthday girl!” I say while opening my arms to her.  
She starts running in my direction to hug me. I must confess it was the best hug I had ever had. She takes my hand to pull me against the wall, gives me a gently kiss and stares into my eyes.  
“Happy birthday, Victoire Weasley.” I whisper.  
“Thank you, Teddy Lupin.” she answers, her eyes filled with kindness.  
She gives me her hand, I take a deep breath and we head to the Great Hall to have breakfast. I look at Victoire and that gives me a reason to think that I am actually lucky. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, her eyes so blue and her hair so golden. People always say that she is beautiful because she is part veela, but she is so much more than that, she is herself.  
We arrive to the Great Hall door and we can already ear all the laughs and the cheering.  
“Yey, Teddy.” She says while putting her arms around my neck. “I know how terrible this day is for you, but I am here, okay?” I could not respond to that, I just wanted to run away but I managed to stay and shake my head in approval.  
As we enter the salon we take our own ways to ours house tables. She is a Ravenclaw.  
I sit next to my friends to eat my crumbled eggs and drink my pumpkin juice. My mind, in fact, starts wandering off as I momentarily forget my issues, until Proffesor Mcgonagall stands up. It is time for the first speech of the day.  
“Good morning my dearest students.” She says as she meant it. “Today we celebrate The battle of Hogwarts, the day in which the bravery won and the cruelty was destroyed. We lost so many of ours for this cause.” And I think to myself: “Oh really, I didn’t notice that”, well she continued: “ But we won! We defeated Voldemort and all that he represented. In days so dark as the ones we had been through, our students, your ancestors stood up because as Dumbledor used to say: « Happiness can be found even in the darkest of the times if one only remembers to turn on the lights. »”  
Almost everyone is clapping and shouting now, but I notice I am not the only one, there are other students like me who are crying and who cannot look up at all. We are the parentless generation, all of this because of this stupid war.  
Professor Longbotton clears is voice: “Good morning students. Has you already know today’s afternoon classes are all cancelled in order for you to attend the ceremonies in honour of this day.”  
What great news, all the parents are coming, except mine.  
All the students are leaving the hall to go to the classes, and I follow them. I just need something as boring as classes to make me forget about this.  
The morning passes as normal, as usual, till I notice it is already time for lunch. I walk to the Ravenclaw tower and ask some of Victoire’s friends if they could tell her to meet me. After only a few minutes she comes out.  
“Hi, Teddy.”  
“Hi, Vic.”  
“Sweetheart, your hair is a mess.” She laughed.  
“Is it??” I asked.  
“Yes, it is. What happened to that bright turquoise hair? It seems to be fading.”  
“I guess I am not in a very bright mood, Vic.”  
“Yeah I know, Ted. Could you try to cheer up for me?”  
“I am trying, I am really trying, Vic.”  
“I know babe, that’s okay.” she says between a smile. “What did you want to say to me?”  
“I want to give you your present of course.”  
“Oh is that true?? What is it?” she asks with bright eyes.  
“Well I was thinking about going to Hogsmead. What do you think?”  
“Oh, Teddy, I’d love that, but you know all our families are coming to the ceremony. They will be looking for us and, also, how do you plan to leave Hogwarts?”  
“Firstly, the fact that everyone is coming is another reason for us to go.”  
She gave me a worried look: “Teddy, they are here to support you!”  
“I know…I know but don’t need more support, I can’t handle it.”  
“Hmm… okay and what about leaving?”  
“Well that is the fun part. In one of my godfather’s stories, Harry told me about The Maureders Map and a passageway they used to go to Hogsmead.”  
“That sounds like fun! Where is it?” she asked.  
“The passage is beneath that one-eyed statue by the stairs to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. We only have to tap the hump with a wand and say Dissendium and the hump on the statue will open just wide enough for us to slide down. It will lead us to the cellar of Honeydukes.” I explain. We stare at each other and she says:  
“Soo what are we waiting for?”  
She grabs my hand and we start running to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. We do everything as Harry explained and there we are, at Honeydukes.  
“I must confess that I wasn’t sure this passageway was going to work Teddy. It turns out that you listen to your godfather’s stories more carefully than you told me.”  
“When I am in the mood.” I answer. “Where do you want to go first? It’s your day, you can choose whatever you want except for the Shrieking Shack, of course.”  
“As we already are in Honeydukes, let’s buy some candy!”  
We walk around the shop trying to find out which candies to buy. Victoire loves sweets and she knows everything about them so she is always explaining me the weird ingredients used in candies. It is very funny.  
We leave the store to go to Gladrags Wiizardwear so that I can truly buy her a present. After dozens of dresses and skirts and hats and jeans she decides to take one pair of blue boots that somehow manage to brighten her blue eyes even more. We walk and wald through the village as the weather is amazing. We talk and laugh and kiss. I am happy and she is over the moon.  
We stop at the Three Broomsticks to have some butterbeer.  
“I am having the best birthday ever, Ted.”  
“Really?” I ask.  
“Really. Nothing can ruin this moment!”  
Well, she is so wrong. As we finish our drinks a group of wizards Apparated in front of us. As you can imagine the group consists on the amazings Harry and Ginny Potter as well as Bill, Fleur and professor Longbottom.  
“Edward Lupin!” Harry shouts.” Thank God, you are here. We looked everywhere for both of you! What idea was this??”  
“Victoire, it is your birthday and you decided to run from your parents?” asks Bill.  
“Dad, I just wanted to be alone and with Teddy for a moment, he needed me!” she answers.  
“But couldn’t you have asked?”  
“And would you have let me if I had asked?” Victoire replies. Bill doesn’t answer.  
“Well but we are all together now, right?” says Ginny.  
“Yes, we are” confirms Harry. “But I just don’t quite understand Ted… This should be an important day for you!”  
“You don’t understand!? What do you mean? You are the only one who can understand, Harry! I can’t hear everyone talking about my parents when I almost don’t remember them. I love them but I can’t.”  
“But these people are here to help you, Ted!”  
“Oh, are they? Look at us Harry? We are the kids without parents! All because they were so brave! But we don’t care, I don’t care! I know they were brave. I just want them to be present either brave or not. I know it sounds cruel but I don’t care that Voldemort is dead because they are too!”  
“Ted, don’t say that, please.” Harry begs.  
“Yes, I do. I am alone. The only person I got is Victoire and you ask me why I left with her? You?! Who would also be alone if it weren’t for your friends.”  
“I am sorry,Ted.”  
“Don’t you see! I don’t want people to be sorry or proud or whatever, I want my parents to be here.”  
Harry does not know how to answer to this. I am crying. Victoire is holding my hand.  
“Okay, Ted, I got you, friend. You are not alone. I am here. I am not them and I will never be, but give me a chance to make things right, please.”  
“I am sorry, Harry, I just wanted to let everything out. I am better now. I am trying to be.”  
“That’s okay. That is just fine. Let’s go to Hogwarts now.”  
As strange as it sounds, things actually seem better. I am not okay but I am better. I am not alone nor empty, I am full and that is great.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Thanks for reading my work :)  
> I hope that you love it!  
> And also thanks to my friend Susana who helps me making all of this <3


End file.
